


The Talk

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells his dad about werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So, dad," Stiles nervously drums his fingers on the table. "So, I have something to tell you."

The sheriff pauses his reading of the paper and glances at his son and his best friend. Both looks nervous and it's clear that Scott rather wants to be someplace else.

"You’re not pregnant are you? Or made Scott pregnant?"

"What?! No! Oh, my god, daad," Stiles gives him a horrified look before thumping his head on the table.

"Well, good. Because I thought that Scott was dating that Argent girl and I was under the impression that you two saw each other’s as brothers."

"Dad, I’m not having sex with Scott," both father and son ignores the whimper from said person.

"That’s good to know. I taught you better then to steal someone else boyfriend or girlfriend." he looks at the teens. "Scott."

"Yes, sir?" Scott gives him a rather fearful look.

"I hope you’re careful," he ignores the whimper again. ”Melissa has had the talk with you, correct?"

Scott hastily nods his head and looks pleadingly at his friend. This was the reason he hadn't wanted to be the one with Stiles. There was a reason Stiles had a habit of blurting out outrageous things. They both enjoyed watching people squirm. But while Stiles used it on everyone the sheriff mostly used it in his role as a father and not while being on the job. Scott contemplates putting his hands over his ears, but the werewolf hearing stops that from being effective.

"Dad, please." Stiles stops banging his head on the table.

"Fine," the sheriff sights. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"So, eh, dad. You must have noticed that some strange things have happened around town." his dad just raises one of his eyebrows and Stiles is momentary distracted by the unfairness that he can't do that. Scott helpfully elbows him in the side. "Yes, dumb question, of course you have. And you have probably noticed that me and my friends have been around at the crime scenes, more than usually that is. So, there are good reasons for that," he nervously runs a hand over his head before continuing. "Remember a couple of month back, with the dead body in the forest. Laura Hales body in the forest. So, I may or may not have gone over to Scotts that night and told him that we should go look for it. No, no, I know, it was stupid of me. But, anyway."

He then continues to tell the whole tale about werewolf, kaminas, monsters, the pack and everything that has happened. His dad sits quiet the whole time just listening. The sheriff knows his son, he can tell when Stiles is lying and when he's telling the truth, and this this is the truth as Stiles sees it. When he finally becomes quiet, for once out of words, he gives his dad a nervous look.

"So, werewolves?"

"Yeah, werewolves."

"Do you have any proofs of it?"

"Uh, sure. Try not to freak out, and please don't shoot Scott."

The sheriff turns to Scott who grins sheepish at him before showing of his fangs and claws. The sheriff twitches but doesn't go for his gun, something the other two are grateful for.

"That’s a werewolf." the sheriff sounds disbelieving.

"Yes, dad, that is a werewolf."

"Are you sure, because I don't think Scott looks that dangerous to me."

Stiles breaks out in a huge grin.

"I know right! He’s like the most cuddle friendly werewolf there is. You just want to smack him with a rolled up newspaper when he does something bad. You should see him around Allison, he's like the biggest puppy there is."

"Stiles," Scott whines.

"I’m sorry bro, but it's the truth. You’re the biggest puppy around, well not counting Isaac he's almost as bad."

"Can I go now? Please, tell me I can leave." Scott is out of the door as soon as Stiles nods.

"Great dad, now that we have traumatized my best friend, how are you planning on spending the rest of the day?"

"Well son, since I just found out that you apparently is the second in command in a werewolf pack. And I don't want to know how that works. I’m planning on paying a visit to your, alpha, is that the correct term?" at Stiles nod he continues. "And have a talk with him and his uncle. And later I’m going over to the Argents and have a talk with Chris about pointing weapons at teenagers."

"So are you planning on traumatize our fearless leader of the pack, or will that just be a bonus."

"Stiles, what kind of person would I be if I went around planning on traumatize people. Of course it will be just a bonus if they are that sensitive."

"You know that I have at least warn Derek that you’re going to come over, I wouldn't be much of a second in command if I didn't do that." he bits at his lip for a moment. "Can I come to? It would be awesome to watch."

"No, you can't come with me, but you can call him and give him a heads up if you want."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles, I have talked to the sheriff before. I’ll be fine."

"Yes, you have talked to the sheriff before, but not my dad. There is a difference," but Stiles knows that the other doesn't get it. "Just make sure to be home when he comes by. And keep your uncle there to, dad wants to talk to both of you."

"Fine, we'll be here." Derek hangs up and glares at his uncle who's edging towards the door. "You heard him, apparently his dad wants to talk to both of us."

Afterwards, the one thing that Derek can feel grateful for is, is that the talk didn’t last that long.

Peter summarizes it with. "Well at least now I know where Stiles gets I from." but seems impressed against his will.

The sheriff, or rather Stiles dad, had calmly and rationally explained to them that while Derek might be the alpha of the pack he was the sheriff of the city. This meant that they could see him as the alpha of the city. And as the alpha of the city it was his duty to protect everyone in it, whether they were humans or werewolf or something else. He then went on explaining everything they had done wrong in their dealings with the different supernatural creatures they have been up against. The last half hour he calmly listed everything Peter could or couldn't do to the rest of the pack, which as he reminded them consisted of teenagers. He finally made Derek promise that he would get the chance to talk to the rest of the pack so he could be certain that they were treated properly.

"Now, I’m going to go over to the Argents to have a talk with them. But I expect the first of your pack to find me tomorrow for a chat, if they don't we will have words again. And you don't want that, do you son?"

"No, sir. I’ll make sure that they will talk to you within a week."

"Good,” and he gives them a smile that is eerily similar to his son. ”When you next talk to Stiles please tell him that I didn't traumatize you too much. He was worried I would scare you."

"Oh, don't worry we'll tell him. It has been a enlighten meeting, I can see where he gets his sass from, you must be very proud."

"I am, Stiles is a good kid with his heart in the right place."

He leaves the house and drives away.

"So, which one of you betas are you going to send in first?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris looks surprised when he opens the door and finds the sheriff on his front poach.

"Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"I’m not here as the sheriff at this moment Mr. Argent. I’m here as a father. Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in." he steps aside to let the other man pass.

This conversation doesn't take as long as with the other two. The sheriff just tells him that he's aware that the other is a hunter, but that in this city there would be no hunting. At least no hunting without a cause. There would be no harassing the local pack, which consisted of mainly teenagers and trauma victims. And there would absolutely be no threatening of teenagers when they acted like teenagers. Even if said teenagers was or wasn’t dating his daughter. If, or rather when some kind of monster showed up in town there would be no shooting first and ask questions later. If the monster was a danger they would deal with it, either together or the ones who were better equipped for it. Otherwise he expected the peace to be kept. The sheriff finished by asking if he could buy some wolf bane bullets just as a precaution.

Chris Argent seems to be almost in shock, but he is quick to shake out of it. He halfhearted tries to argue, but is quick to realize it’s futile. So instead he gracefully agrees to everything and even declined payment for the bullets.

 

When the sheriff comes home Stiles has made steak for dinner and don't even force him to eat the salad. Stiles spends the whole meal talking about how awesome his dad is.

 

 

 


End file.
